I'll Be Fine, Sakura
by Pure Lies
Summary: The girl of your dreams leaves you for some criminal. Then she asks you if you'll be fine? Idiotic Woman. -Bad summary : - Don't own Naruto or I'll be Fine by Stevie Hoang. NaruSaku turned NaruTen.


I'll Be Fine, Sakura

(Note: I made Tenten's last name Shi because "Ten" means heaven in Japanese, and "tenshi" is angel. So, Tenten Shi Ten Tenshi translates into Heaven's Angel :P

***DON'T OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.***

**I made some changes, first off, I got rid of the lyrics. So, if you want to go look for them, the song is "I'll Be Fine" by Stevie Hoang. Secondly, I changed the filter to Naruto himself since it's a NaruSaku turned NaruTen, and I dont want any more confusion. Thank You, and Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"It's fine, Sakura, it is."<p>

"I'm so sorry, Naruto, it's just that…Sasuke's back…and he came looking for me."

"Really Sakura, it's fine. There's no need to say anymore."

He was lying, They both knew it. Hell, he might as well have attached a neon sign saying "Liar" to himself.

His breath was trying to hitch, but he regulated his breathing to the best of his ability under the…circumstances.

It's killing me, to know that she wants to leave  
>But I'm not gonna beg her to stay (no)<p>

'But he'll never love you the way I do, Sakura-chan…'

"It's cool, I understand, Sakura. He was your first love and always will be." Naruto flashed a fake smile.

'Please don't leave!' he inwardly screamed.

"Go, Sakura. Go be with him and be happy." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly.

"'Ruto, are you gonna be okay?" Sakura asked.

"You know what?" He pauses. "I think I'll be just fine. Don't worry about lil' old me, Sakura."

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. "Naruto…are you sure?"

"Yeah Sakura, it's gonna be good for me. It's a fresh start."

_**It's better if we don't speak at all, all, all**_

"Listen Sakura, I have to go now…I'll see you around" he turns to walk away.

She reaches out for his arm. "Uh, okay…I'll call you later."

He turns swiftly and catches her arm. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sakura. I'll see you when I see you." He turns again, and starts to walk.

"Naruto! We're still friends, right?" She yelled after him.

He halfway turned. "Yeah, sure." He waves, and then finally leaves Sakura standing there.

=A FEW HOURS LATER=

"Stupid, naïve little Naruto. Fell for her tricks, but what can you do? I love her after all." He muttered to himself as he encircle the bottle's neck with his fingers.

"Hey there, Naruto. Drinking away your troubles too?" a new voice said as they plopped down into the seat beside him.

"Huh? Oh hey Tenten. What's up? What do you mean by 'too'?"

"Eh, I found out Neji's heart will never belong to me." She said, thanking the bartender.

"Oh, I'm sorry, T." Naruto put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine, at least I know I didn't lose him to another girl." She giggled.

"You mean?" she nodded. "Well who would've thought? The cool, mysterious Neji Hyūga is a flamer."

The two shared a hearty laugh.

The night progressed and the two talked, laughed, and drank. By the time it was time to leave, both were too drunk so Tenten, being a little more sober, called a cab.

As they neared Naruto's house, Tenten spoke, "Thanks for everything, Naruto, you really got me through the night."

He put his arm around her. "T, if you ever need to talk, just tell me. I'll be glad to listen."

'Wow, he's really matured over the years.' She blushes. "Thanks Naruto."

They both notice Naruto's arm still draped over her shoulder. They both blush madly.

"So-sorry." He muttered, reclaiming his arm.

"It's fine." She said, looking down.

"Well, this is my stop. Night Tenten."

"Good Night, Naruto." He put one foot out of the car.

"Hey, T?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out sometime?" he asked, blushing.

She blushed furiously. "Uhh, sure Naruto! That would be great." She leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Uhh…Okay! I'll call you!" He ran out of the car, but not before he gave the driver 50 bucks, which was enough to get Tenten home without her paying.

=The Next Day; At Kiba and Hinata's House=

"Oh wow, she dumped you just 'cause Uchiha's back?"

Naruto nodded.

"Kiba, don't be so blunt about it." His wife reprimanded.

"Oh…yeah, sorry 'Ruto. Are you gonna be okay?" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto just shrugged. "Ehh, Sakura's yesterday's news. She wants Sasuke, she can have Sasuke. I've still got my pride. I'm not going to cry over her."

Hinata cooed. "Aww, Kiba, look at how mature our little Naruto is now!" she pinched his cheeks.

"Oww! Hina! Stop that!" he grabbed his aching cheek.

"How did you move on so fast anyway, Naruto?" Hinata said, putting a stick of dango into her mouth.

"Well…I found someone else."

"Already?" Both Kiba and Hinata chimed in unison.

"Yup, speaking of which, I have to go get ready for my date with her." He rose to leave.

"Wait! You have to tell us who she is!" Kiba blurted.

Naruto grinned. "Little Miss Shi."

"TENTEN?" they chorused again.

"Did you two rehearse or something?"

Kiba was shocked. "No, it's just that..woah. Tenten? As in girl who wields hundreds of pointy weapons at once, Tenten?"

Naruto nods. "That's the one! Thanks for the dango and tea, Hina! I'll see you two lovebirds later!"

Kiba just nodded, shocked. "Uhh…okay, Naruto!' Hina said after him. "Wait!" her shriek caused both boys to jump.

"Gahh! What? What's wrong, Hinata!" Naruto said, clutching his chest.

"What happened with her and Neji?"

Naruto calmed down as he understood her panic. "Oh..Neji's gay."

Kiba just stood there, shocked. But then, he starts to clutch his sides, laughing.

Naruto high-fived him, laughing too.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the new found information, and the antics of two of her favourite men.

"Bye, you two!" Naruto said, leaving the Inuzuka household.

Hinata bonked her still laughing husband on the head. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Hina, that's an understatement."

"True, come 'ere you big lug." She said, patting the seat next to her.

Kiba sat down beside her, "No matter the case, I wish them both luck."

Hinata nodded.

-Later on-

"Wow Naruto, I had A LOT of fun tonight." Tenten said, smiling at the man beside her.

After their date, instead of taking a cab, Naruto decided to walk Tenten home. They were dancing down the street, having the time of their lives.

"I did too, Tenten." He said as he twirled her.

"EEP!" she yelled as she falls onto the grass lawn beside her, dragging Naruto with her.

Naruto lands with his arms, on either side of her head, his face inches away from Tenten's.

Both just lay there, blushing, until Tenten reaches up, brings Naruto's neck down, and kisses him on the lips.

"Thanks for the date, Naruto, Really. You help me get over Neji." She said, smiling.

"You too, Tenten. Thanks to you, I'm over Sakura."

"I hope this isn't our only date." Tenten asked inquisitively.

Naruto smiled his trademark grin. "Of course not! I want to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend, Tenten."

She giggled. "Of course I will." And she pulled him down for another kiss.

=8 Months Later=

'Oh, I hope she's not there yet!' he thought, panicked. 'Hurry Up, Naruto!'

"GAHH! Where is my wallet?"

After several minutes of searching, he finally found the offending piece of leather, and in the next 10 seconds, he was already running out the door.

He opens the door, just before Sakura could knock.

"Oh Sakura. What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Naruto! Please take me back! Sasuke dumped me…for Neji!" she hugged him tightly.

Naruto could help but inwardly laugh his ass off. 'Well, would you look at that.'

He gently removed her arms. "Sakura, did you expect me to welcome you with open arms? I'm your second choice and always will be. Besides, I'm happy now. I'm dating a wonderful woman and she is very special to me." He sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my date." And he closes the door, and walks past her.

"Naruto…" she whispered as she reaches out for him.

Without even turning, he catches her arm. With a sneer, he slightly turns his face. "We're still friends, right?" he said bitterly, and walks away.

-At the restaurant-

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Tenten." He said, smiling.

"You're a bit too happy tonight. What are you planning?" she said suspecting her boyfriend.

"Well, is this a reason to be happy?" Naruto pulled out a small, velvet box.

Tenten gasped.

"Tenten Shi, will you marry me?" He said on one knee.

She nods fiercely with tears in her eyes.

Naruto chuckles, and catches her in a hug, and a kiss. With the girl that loves him, the way he loves her, unconditionally.

'Yup, I'll be just fine.' He thought happily.

* * *

><p>YAY! It's over! So yeah…that was it. I actually like NaruTen a lot, so please don't flame me for hating on NaruSaku.<p>

Anyway, I have more stories coming up, so R&R in the meanwhile pls.


End file.
